Smallear
Smallear is a gray tom with very small ears, amber eyes, a nick in one ear,Revealed in Rising Storm, page 174 and a scar on his leg. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Smallear is mentioned briefly at a gathering by Poppydawn, who says that her son, Thistlepaw, is in trouble with the older cat. Bluestar's Prophecy :Smallear has mentored One-eye (Whitepaw at the time) and Sweetpaw, even though in other books One-eye is older than Smallear. He and Speckletail become mates, and they have two kits: Lionkit and Goldenkit. :At the beginning of the book, Smallear suffers from a mild snake bite. Later, he goes on patrol with Adderfang, Bluefur, and Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw mistakes Smallear's tail for an adder. He is seen several times after, both in minor and major scenes, staying as a minor character. :He is angered by Bluefur's kits when they wake him up, but then his temper is lost when Mosskit tumbles down saying,"Look at me!" :At the end of the book, he is mentioned in Bluestar's thoughts. He is one of the elders listed along with One-eye, Sparrowpelt, now Halftail, and Dappletail. Firestar's Quest :He does not appear in the allegiances, showing that he died somewhere between [[The Darkest Hour|''The Darkest Hour]] and this book. It is assumed he died of natural causes. He had been the oldest tom in ThunderClan until his death. In the Original Series Into the Wild :He is first seen when he senses Ravenpaw's return after the second battle with RiverClan. :Later, when Firepaw and Graypaw visit the elders' den, Smallear is the first to offer the two apprentices a share of their fresh-kill. Graypaw later tells Firepaw that Smallear said he'd climbed to the top of the Great Sycamore when he was an apprentice. :Later, at a Gathering, he is one of the first to object against Brokenstar asking for more territory. Fire and Ice :He warns Fireheart of coming danger. Forest of Secrets :He complains of stiff joints and Yellowfang says they're the worst case she's seen in moons. Fireheart thinks it's because Cloudkit brings in damp bedding. When Fireheart asks the other elders if there is a problem with damp moss, they say Cloudkit is doing a fine job and that Smallear would complain even if StarClan themselves descended from Silverpelt to bring him bedding. Rising Storm :Smallear fusses with some of the other elders about Fireheart's deputy ceremony, saying that his deputyship will be a dark time for ThunderClan because Bluestar named him deputy after moonhigh, breaking the Warrior Code. :When the elders are go to the river to get water during the drought, he brags about how he was attacked by an owl as an apprentice, and it gave him a nick in his ear, but his claws left greater scars than the owl's. :Later, when the forest is on fire and ThunderClan is forced to cross the river to stay safe, he is reluctant to swim across the river, so Fireheart carries him across by his scruff. Afterwards, he declares that the fire is connected to the fact that Fireheart's deputy ceremony was late, and comments that Fireheart almost drowned him as he was brought across. :His mate, Speckletail, has one kit, Snowkit. ''A Dangerous Path'' The Darkest Hour :When Firestar needs to speak to One-eye about changing Lostface's name, he complains about not getting any sleep but Dappletail tells Firestar not to mind him because he was always welcome. Later, he cruelly mocks Tawnypaw for being the daughter of Tigerstar, saying that she would end up like her father just because she was late cleaning the elder's den. That is one of her reasons for leaving ThunderClan. In the Short Stories and Plays ''The Elders' Concern :Smallear is seen fussing with Halftail, Dappletail, and Patchpelt about Bluestar choosing Fireheart as her deputy after moonhigh. He seems to be the least supportive of Fireheart, and says that he was neither the best hunter or the best fighter in the Clan. He continues by saying that he will never forgive Bluestar for this and Fireheart will never be the deputy in his eyes. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Speckletail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 48 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Son: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughter: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandsons: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Swiftpaw:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Granddaughter: :Tawnypelt: Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Granddaughter: :Dawnpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:The Elders' Concern Characters